<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Акула и щит by koganemushi, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400692">Акула и щит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020'>WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы G - PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки проснулся от странных звуков, доносящихся с первого этажа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы G - PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Акула и щит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Устоявшиеся отношения.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро застало Баки врасплох. Оно всегда наступало внезапно, но сегодня Стив его даже опередил. Судя по звукам, он вздумал устроить… перестановку мебели? Грохот драки это даже не напоминало, значит, спешить на помощь было рано. Приподняв голову от подушки, Баки прислушался: шум доносился откуда-то с первого этажа дома. Кажется – из кухни. Если Стив опять взялся за попытки приготовить что-то сложнее омлета или тостов, требовалось срочное вмешательство. И грубая сила, много грубой силы, чтобы оттащить его от плиты. Проблема заключалась в том, что грубая сила в лице Баки всю ночь трахалась и категорически не планировала высовываться из кровати раньше десяти. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал, что, немного вздремнув, они со Стивом продолжат начатое ночью. С какой стати того понесло на подвиги в – Баки сверился с телефоном – семь тридцать, было за пределами всякого понимания. </p><p>Полежав еще немного, Баки пришел к разумному компромиссу между нежеланием покидать постель и потребностью предотвратить возможную катастрофу. Одеванием он утруждать себя не стал, просто завернулся в огромный флисовый плед на манер греческой тоги и спустился вниз.</p><p>Гостиная представляла собой поле боя. Боец, правда, был всего один. И сражался он ни много ни мало с мебелью. А именно – одной рукой поднимал исполинских размеров сделанный на заказ диван, а второй настойчиво под ним шарил. Добытый улов, сгруженный на журнальном столике, включал в себя бейсболку, три упаковки анального геля, надкусанный шоколадный батончик и кроссовок сорок шестого размера. В ту самую минуту, когда Баки вошел в гостиную, Стив как раз выудил из-под дивана большую плюшевую акулу. Такие, кажется, продавались в «Икее». Ого, а он даже не знал, что у них есть плюшевая акула!</p><p>Судя по изменившемуся в лице Стиву, тот тоже не знал. С грохотом опустив диван на пол, он перехватил акулу за хвост и, держа ее на вытянутой руке, как рыбак – добычу, уставился на Баки:</p><p>– Что это и откуда оно приплыло?</p><p>– Акула. Откуда – понятия не имею, – сообщил очевидное Баки и забрался на диван с ногами. Стив, который продолжал держать акулу в вытянутой руке, нахмурился. Маленькая тактическая хитрость точно не прошла мимо него. Они оба прекрасно знали, что он не станет сгонять Баки с места, на которое тот улегся, а значит, очередные передвижения дивана исключались: – По какому поводу погром?</p><p>Вместо ответа Стив перевел взгляд на акулу, перехватил ее так, что теперь она оказалась мордой вверх и попытался уйти от ответа:</p><p>– Надо же, какие стали делать забавные игрушки! В нашем детстве таких, помнится, не было.</p><p>– Не было, говоришь? Дай-ка сюда. – Получив акулу в свои руки, Баки пристроил ее себе под голову. – Стив, Сти-и-иви-и-и! Колись давай, у тебя уши горят.</p><p>– Черт, – Стив машинально потер одно порозовевшее ухо свободной рукой, чем заставил Баки фыркнуть, и признался: – Я потерял щит. Кажется.</p><p>– Что? Где? </p><p>– Да где-то здесь, – Стив обвел рукой пространство комнаты, в которой, кроме огромного дивана, двух кресел, журнального столика и большого плазменного телевизора, ничего не было, и не очень уверенно добавил: – Наверное. В спальне я уже искал, и там его нет.</p><p>Машинально поглаживая плюшевый акулий бок, Баки прикрыл глаза, припоминая, где и когда видел щит в последний раз. Кажется, они вчера оставили его на этом самом диване. Стив попросил Баки попозировать, а тот стал выделываться и разделся догола, прикрывшись щитом, а потом, когда рисование предсказуемо сменилось менее невинными занятиями, щит так и остался… Где? Может, и правда, завалился под диван?</p><p>Баки свесился с края и, насколько хватало руки, пошарил под диваном. Но вместо знакомого диска из вибраниума пальцы нащупали нечто маленькое и продолговатое. Очередной тюбик анального геля, на этот раз – с ароматом корицы. Так вот куда делся тот тюбик, который они покупали примерно год назад перед Рождеством! Стив посмотрел на Баки, Баки посмотрел на Стива.</p><p>Проблема исчезновения щита, конечно, требовала решения. Но прямо сейчас Баки больше волновало другое: бывает ли у лубриканта срок годности. И если бывает, то ограничивается ли он годом. Впрочем, сыворотка справлялась и не с таким. Стив, по всей видимости, пришел к такому же выводу. Потому что наконец перестал стоять истуканом посреди гостиной, сгреб Баки в объятия прямо с пледом и полез целоваться.</p><p>– Погоди, – через пару минут выдохнул тот ему в губы, и Стив моментально отстранился: – Я сказал погоди, а не стоп. </p><p>С этими словами Баки отложил акулу подальше, развернув ее к себе хвостом, и Стив насмешливо ткнул его в бок:</p><p>– Чтобы не подглядывала?</p><p>– Чтобы не травмировать!</p><p>По пляшущим чертям в глазах Стива было видно, что он готов высказаться, поэтому Баки предусмотрительно заткнул его поцелуем. И на какое-то время они перешли к более приятным занятиям, чем обсуждение акул.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Тем временем, в одной из школ Нью-Йорка Питер Паркер готовился к семинару по истории. Он погладил спрятанный в специальный чехол щит и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Он точно уделает всех на презентации «История семейной реликвии»!
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>